


Two Months

by sinofwriting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Is Still In His Coma, F/M, Iris Has A Crush On Eddie, Joe Knows About It, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting





	Two Months

Iris smiled at the new detective. “Hey, Eddie.” She greeted, before turning to her dad, and hugging him, being careful of the coffee she’s holding. “Dad.”   
Joe smiles at his daughter, “Hi, baby.”   
Eddie smiles at the interaction between his partner and Iris. “How are you? Your dad was just telling me about how you’re thinking of doing journalism.”   
Her smile brightens, cheeks flushing. “I’m doing good. And I brought you both coffee.” Handing them their respective coffees, she watches with an amused smile as they both take a drink and nearly moan. She knew that police station coffee was bad at best, so anytime anyone could get their hands on other coffee they took it.   
Eddie takes another drink, before saying anything. “You’re a godsend, Iris. Our day started at three in the morning, and we just now are taking lunch.”   
Iris looks at the ground for a few seconds, happy that no one can tell when she blushes. As she lifts her head, back up, she looks at the clock. Eyebrows raising when she sees the time. “It’s after one, how are you two still functioning?”   
Joe chuckles, “Practice and two pots of coffee each.” 

Eddie watches in amusement, as the father and daughter get into an argument about Joe’s caffeine intake, the argument becoming more amusing as he remembers that Iris is a barista. His eyes flicker to his phone, laying on his desk. Pressing the home button, he holds back a frown, seeing nothing.

Sensing a lull in the argument, he looks at Iris. “Any news on Barry?”   
She shakes her head, a frown taking over. Joe wraps his arm around, needing the comfort as much as she does, when thinking of how Barry is in a hospital bed at STAR labs of all places. “Nothing, he's the same as always. I know people in comas are the same, but usually their vitals change at some point. Since the hospital, his vitals haven’t changed one. Everything has stayed the same, blood sugar, pressure, bpm, and I just don’t get it.” Iris vents, her hands balling into fists, so tight that her nails leave marks on her palms. She takes a deep breath, “I know I should be happy that at least he’s fine, but I’m tired of him just being fine.”   
Eddie smiles sadly, at the girl. He couldn’t imagine what the two were going through. Before he can say anything Joe does, changing the subject entirely. 

“I was thinking you should brush up on your self defense. There’s been an uptick in things, and I want to know that you’ll be able to take care of yourself.”   
Iris goes to protest, but seeing her dad’s face, she agrees, stepping away from him slightly, the summer heat, making body heat not tolerable for too long.   
The blonde detective, goes to offer teaching her, having planned to start a self defense class, but is interrupted by an officer.

“Thawne, there’s a girl for you. Want me to send her to you?” The officer asks.   
Eddie’s mind flies to the girl he had interviewed earlier, telling her that if she remembered anything else, to come down to the station. “Yeah, send her to me.”   
When the officer leaves, going to retrieve the girl. Eddie scans his desk, for a pen. Finding one he grabs it, and then picks his phone up and pushes it into the front left pocket of his slacks. 

Iris watches as Eddie enters work mode, her mind drifting to how her coworker had told her she needed to just ask Eddie out, even if she didn’t know how he felt about her, she felt like there was something there. And if he wasn’t going to take the first step, she would. 

“Detective Thawne.” A soft voice greets.  
Eddie eyes widen at the sound of her voice. He turns around, facing the girl. He doesn’t bother to greet her or say anything, instead pulling her into a hug, making sure to be gentle as he can be. 

Iris’ eyebrows furrow, that wasn’t how you greeted a victim or witness, so it obviously was a social call. Her eyes scan the woman, taking in her high heeled ankle boots, skinny jeans, and the shirt that’s tight around her belly, making it known that she’s expecting. Her eyes also took in the stunning ring set on her left ring finger, making it known that she was married. Iris relaxes at that. Eddie wasn’t married, which meant that this was a family member or even a friend from Keystone.

Eddie draws away from the hug, his hands going up to cup the girl’s cheeks, while her hands curl around the thick muscle of his forearms. Not forgetting where he is, he kisses her for a few seconds that go by too fast, for him. Iris’ expression drops at that, Eddie was seeing this woman. 

Eddie pulls away completely, to set his pen on his desk, before wrapping his arm around his pregnant wife's waist. The smile on his face brighter than either Joe or Iris had ever seen. “Joe, Iris, this is my wife, Y/N.” He introduces. “Y/N, this is my partner Joe, and his daughter, Iris.”   
Joe isn’t even able to hide the shocked expression on his face. After a few seconds, he pulls himself together, shaking the woman’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N.”   
Iris follows in her dad, after a light nudge to the ribs.   
Y/N smiles at them, her free hand not around Eddie, going to her ever growing stomach. “It’s nice to meet you guys too. Eddie’s had nothing but nice things to say about you both.”

“You didn’t text me, telling me you were here. I was going to get off work when you texted.” Eddie says.   
Y/N smiles at him, “I wanted to surprise you. It’s been two months, I think I get to surprise my husband.”   
Eddie can’t argue with her logic. It had been two months since he moved to Central City, leaving his pregnant wife in Keystone, telling her that once things got settled she could join him.   
Joe before Eddie can say anything, speaks. “Take the rest of the day off. We’ve been running around in circles and the sleep and a good meal will help the both of us.”   
Eddie grins at his partner, “Thanks, Joe.” He grabs his jacket, putting it on, before picking up his keys. “I’ll see you tomorrow. It was nice seeing you Iris.” He adds, not wanting to be rude. “Come on, I’ve got to talk to Singh really quickly, then we can leave.” Eddie tells his wife, his hand moving to rest on her lower back, as he guides her to the captain's office. 

It’s only when Eddie and his wife are out of the station, that Iris collapses in the witness chair, by her dad’s desk. Joe chuckles at her, “There’s plenty of other fish in the sea.” He tells her, making her sit up straight.   
“You knew?”   
“Of course, I knew about your crush. I know my kids.”   
Iris covers her hands with her face, of course, this could get worse. “I’m leaving.” She states, getting up.   
Joe nods, “Bye.” 

Not a second later, does a detective approach his desk, a grin on his face and his hand out waiting for the ten. “Told you he was with someone.”   
Joe rolls his eyes, but gives him the ten. “Yeah, yeah, you were right again.”


End file.
